The Lost Night Fairy and The Sinful Kishin of Makai
by Rumi-cha
Summary: Is Rukii really an ordinary fairy familiar? or maybe.. This Fanfic revolve around my OC Rukii- the ordinary fairy familiar that lives near Eientei.


Chapter 1 – The Mysterious Fairy of The Bamboo Forest

This Fanfic revolve around my OC Rukii- the ordinary fairy familiar that lives near Eientei.

You can find Rukii's profile here : art/Touhou-OC-Rukii-full-profile-included-40676862 2?q=gallery%3ABakaImouto&qo=0

And Ene's profile here OC, side character: art/Touhou-OC-Ene-full-profile-included-393642682

Ps: my English is not very good soo… oh well

All Touhou characters on the story belong to Team Shanghai Alice.

"I don't want to be here any longer.."

"I wish I could live a happy life- forever…"

"Rukii-senpai…"

"…"

"Oi ! Rukii-senpai! Wake up!"

"hnn? Ene..?"

I opened my eyes slowly, revealing a bright sunlight.

"geez, don't just doze off like that- we're on work! I know senpai can't stand morning assembly but we're almost done!

"Sorry Ene, I barely sleep last night, I've got night shift you know."

I smiled at her and looked around. There are like hundreds or thousands fairy in there, standing beside the Waterfall of Nine Heavens at the Youkai Mountain, each of them seems to ignoring the speech and chattering with each others. Well, it's what you get for gathering a fairy like this, they're so carefree.

I think It's time to introduce myself. I'm Rukii, and ordinary fairy familiar that lives in gensokyo, and Ene is my friend, along with Misha, but I don't see her anywhere. I think she's still busy working as a maid at the Scarlet Devil Mansion like usual. Well, for Ene, she's somewhat clumsy but hardworking, a typical fairy image I guess? Since she often work with me, she's sort of like my little sister now, or should I say, I'm kind of worried about her because of her clumsiness.

And about work that I mentioned before- almost all kinds of fairy work in this branch, the weird part is, this company doesn't even have an official name, so they are calling it whatever they like, Familiar corp, Fairy circle, GensoPro, and many other nicknames. When there's a work to do, they call contracted familiars to the workplace to assign their jobs. So it's like part time jobs system.  
workers don't have to come every time, just come when they have a call or a very urgent meeting (which is rarely done before, and now is a bad time to held it )The work place now is sorta like a community park for familiars, since they rarely have jobs.

"Well, I guess I should see Eirin now, I have something to report to her after all, and go to bed after it I suppose."

"Eh-?! Leaving so soon?!" Ene pouted, and I sighed.

"You know I kind of – nocturnal right? I can't stand this kind of sunlight."

"But….. we rarely see each other nowadays.."

"I see… Then.." I patted her head. "I will bring you some Eientei mochi when I met you next time okay?" I can see her sparkling eyes whenever I say mochi.

'That was a fast change of expression' I thought to myself

"See you later okay, Ene?"

Then I flew away , to Eientei. Since I were contracted to Eientei , I became an Eientei familiar, a full time work at the bamboo forest to make sure there's no outsiders or strangers come near it. I've been working for about, more than 100 years maybe? And I always been so happy and free since then, and I wish it would be like this forever…

"I don't want to go back to that time again.. ah there it is, Hey Tewi!"

I spotted Tewi running around the bamboo forest near Eientei, holding a huge carrot, and when I say huge, it's HUGE, bigger than Tewi that carries it. It seemed that Reisen is running after her.

"Ah-! It's Rukii-pyon! Catchh!"

Without time to think, Tewi throw that huge carrot to me, and well- It hit me with a loud *BANG* shound and I fell down with a *THUD!*. I can feel my consciousness is fading away..

"Rukii-pyon! Hang in there-" the sound fades as I close my eyes.

"Hnn" I woke up after a few hours I think..? Still feeling kind of headache though.. I looked around and..

" RUKII-PYONN! YOU WOKE UP! I'm so worried-"

Tewi jumps on me hugging me as she spoke.

"Well it's your fault at the first place that she's unconscious, you dumb rabbit!"

Reisen smacks Tewi on her head, and dragging her off me.

"But you ARE a rabbit too, aren't you? Are you implying that you're dumb too?" She grins.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but where-?"

"You're at my room, Rukii-san. Tewi and Reisen brought you here after you lost consciousness."

Eirin spoke, giving me a cup of mysterious tea. I bet its some kind of weird medicine again, so I left it alone at the table beside the bed.

"And since you already woke up, Tewi , Reisen , can you leave us both? I have some matter to discuss with Rukii-san"

"hai~" both of them walked outside, I still can hear their chatters though.

'so, where is my carrot?'

'ah , now I remember, I left it back where I hit Rukii-pyon'

'Whattt?! You left it there?! Do you know how much time that I spend growing that carrot?!'

'no.'

'why you….'

I can hear some explosion from outside, this won't be good..

"Don't worry too much about them, they're always like this."

"Ah eh, yeah."

"Don't be so stiff, we had already known each other for a long time now, and I bet you are here for the usual yes?"

"Yes, it seems that the medicine you gave me become weaker again, I nearly passed out at the morning assembly today."

" I see.. any other symptomps?"

"None.. I think..?"

"Okay , I will give you stronger prescription, but remember to drink it every day or-"

"Yeah I know, I'll make sure to remember that."

Every day, I lived by the medicine that Eirin gave me, that is the price that I must pay to live in this world, maybe for others, freedom are free, but for me, I have to pay a huge price to get a glimpse of hope, even if it's short.

"You're remembering the past again aren't you Rukii?"

I startled.

"Sigh.. you know, it's been about 100 years already, you should forget it and life a new life. And since you're a fairy now, you should life freely, not working in this old mansion" she giggles

"No, I must work here, it's the only way that I can repay you, I can't be more thankful than this."

I can feel my hands trembling, I Imagine what could I do if I didn't fled to Gensokyo that day. Eirin came closer to me and brushes my tears off my eyes.

"Now now, you don't need to worry, and besides, we got a visitor." She glances to the window and shoot a little bullet there. And shortly after that, there's a sounds of someone running away.

"Who.. Who is it?"

"I don't know, maybe just a curious rabbit, or.. Well, it seems that you're feeling better now, I have something to do so you should go home okay?"

"Umm okay, see you later Eirin-san."

Then I left.

"… that hermit huh..? I wonder what she's doing here" Eirin muttered

Despite I can fly, I walked home, my house is around the bamboo forest of the lost, and as the name depicted, sometimes I even got lost when I find my own home. But strolling around the forest isn't that bad, since I can see the beautiful night sky, all the beautiful stars, and what I like the most, is the full moon.

"I bet you can't see such a beautiful night sky in Makai don't you, little fairy-san?"

I jumped back, shocked at the little girl in front of me that suddenly popped out of nowhere. I have never seen her before, wavy, silver-ish, short hair and dark green eyes that seems to blankly stares, she wears a black hat with a yellow ribbon around it and I can see a closed, dark blue 'third-eye'.

'Third eye..? Maybe she's a satori? But wasn't satori youkai's live in Chireiden?'

"Yes I'm a satori youkai , and I come here to play with you again fairy-san~ "

"Again..? What do you mean-" I fall down before I finished my sentence, I feel pressure all over my body , I tried to get up, but I can't. Before I realized it , a pool of blood appears underneath me, there's many dead bodies around it, and in right in the middle is a Kishin, feasting on the humans as if they're snacks.

"Noooo, stop it… no… I don't want…. To… go back….to that time…"

"Hyahahahahaha, your expression when I give you this illusion of your past self is always priceless, too bad you will forget this again after we part ways, right, Hermit-san?"

"you don't need to shout like that.. I can hear you clearly." A hermit with blue attire descended from the sky, and a jiang shi followed her.

"As always she can't see us now doesn't she? She just likes a zombie laying on the ground like that!"

"Hush now Yoshika, then .. You must be hungry eh, little fairy or should I say.. Little kishin? "

The hermit bit a little part of her finger until it's bleeding, and slowly approached Rukii, she lift her head and put her bleeding finger in Rukii's mouth.

"let this blood of the wicked hermit help you"

"ahh.." Rukii muttered, still below the satori illusion.

"That's nice… I wish I can get some of the blood too… right ,Seiga-sama?" but the hermit ignored her.

"It's enough for this time I think" she wiped Rukii's bloody mouth with her finger and lick it.

"We should get going now, Koishi, do us the favor."

"Un- but I want to see her expression more… oh well I can do it later when I met her again. Then- good bye little fairy-san!"

The hermit opened a hole below them and all 3 of them disappear at once, leaving no trace at all.

.

.

"Ah! Did I doze off again? And why am I on the ground?" I came back to my senses, it feels like I just woke up from a long dream. I feel like something missing but what is it?

"Oh well, lest just go home now."

On the way home, I can feel some sweetness from my mouth, but I can't figure out what is it.

I was a fool back then, being ignorant just because I know that I am NOW a fairy. I wish I can just realize it sooner. None of this will happen.

-To be cont-


End file.
